The disclosure relates generally to the field of waveguides, and specifically to hollow waveguides used to conduct electromagnetic radiation, such as microwave radiation. Some microwave waveguides are solid dielectric waveguides that utilize a different dielectric constant between the waveguide core and cladding layers to conduct microwave radiation along the length of the waveguide. Typically, such solid dielectric waveguides utilize polymer based constructions, rather than glass. Some other microwave waveguides are hollow waveguides formed from a piece of metal material shaped to have a hollow channel of the appropriate dimensions to provide microwave waveguide functionality.